Increasing physical activity and developing healthy eating habits, particularly eating more fruits and vegetables during childhood, can help reduce chronic disease risk. However, activity levels decline as children grow older and 15 percent of children and adolescents age 6 to19 are overweight. More than 84 percent of children and adolescents eat too much total fat and only one in five young people eats the recommended five daily servings of fruits and vegetables. Klein Buendel, Inc. will address these issues with a six-month feasibility study to assess the viability of developing a series of theoretical research-based CD-ROMs, which incorporate tailored messaging to increase fruit and vegetable consumption and physical activity with children in Grades K through 5. The 5 A Day The Active Way CD-ROMs will be modeled after Klein Buendel's successful sun safety CD-ROM series. Phase I prototypes will be designed to achieve the Healthy People 2010 goals for nutrition, physical activity, and overweight and obesity, utilize Social Cognitive and Transtheoretical theories, and address content standards in science, health, language arts and mathematics. Klein Buendel will partner with The Produce for Better Health Foundation and The Cooper Institute for 5 A Day and physical activity content and expertise.